Talk:Siiri Takala/@comment-4002547-20140708200250
This gentle sign cannot hurt your directly, it is their weaknesses that can scramble your brains. The majority of Pisces people are kind and gullible. The young Pisces are adventurous, ambitious, impulsive, enthusiastic and full of energy. The Pisces are pioneers both in thought and action, very open to new ideas and a lover of freedom. These people possess a curiously natural understanding, which they do not obtain from books or study. They easily acquire, or rather absorb, knowledge, especially of the history of countries, travel, research, and like subject. Although by nature generous, yet they are usually over-anxious about money matters, and inclined to worry about what their future position in life may be. This state of mind is largely due to their dislike and dread of being dependent on others more than from any love of money. They can easily be irritated by slowness or moderation in their companions and, though themselves sensitive, ride roughshod over the sensitivities of others. These qualities make them, however, much misunderstood, and they are often considered dose in money matters when in reality they are not. People born in this period often go back on their promises, especially on questions of money. They promise to give, on the impulse of the moment, but if they have time for reflection then the tear of future poverty forces them, as rule, to break their promise or give perhaps, only one hah of what they had stipulated. From that point of view people born in this period should try to exercise an iron self-control, to discipline the qualities and tendencies of their character to the advantage, not the detriment, of the society in which they move. These people are also more mentally ambitious than otherwise. They may know their subject well in their mind, but they will hesitate and undervalue their own individuality if they find they have to put it to a test in any public manner They are inclined to brood and become melancholy, or to imagine all the world is against them and that they are being made martyrs of. Depression gets them. Because they see life as a mystical whole, they take it as a sign that they're bad people when things go wrong. No other zodiac sign plans the evening on the basis of a reading from a fortune cookie. Many artists, musicians and literary people are born m this period, but they must receive great encouragement ever to make the best of themselves. These people are very devoted to their friends or to any cause they take up, provided they feel they are trusted or looked up to. They are generally successful in all positions of responsibility, but at the same time they are not inclined to push themselves forward, and usually wait to be asked before giving their opinions. The strongest and weakest characters are found in this sign. Some are inclined to gratify their innate sense of luxury and self-indulgence and, if this side of the nature is the one that controls, they are likely to be too easy-going, to be too receptive to their surroundings, to become influenced by false friends, to give way to fraudulent schemes and in some cases are inclined to become addicted to drugs or drink. If, however, persons born in this part of the year find some purpose worth living for, they rise to the emergency as no others can. These are the people that one meets sometimes in Life who surprise their friends by their sudden change of character. Pisceans are shy. Other people think they are mysterious, or just confused, but a Pisces can sort out other people's troubles. All people who were born in this sign are highly emotional. If they belong to the weak side of it, they are easily influenced by the people with whom they are thrown into contact, but if they belong to the stronger side, their emotional nature can lift them up to any height. In business matters they are really good in dealing with shipping and trade with foreign countries. Sea captains, sailors of all kinds, also travelers, are often born under this sign. Such people have a curiously mystical side to their nature as well as the practical. They are often classed as superstitious, the occult in all its forms appealing to them in one way or another. They love to search out or investigate the unknown, the philosophical, or the mysterious. If people born in this sign overcame their sensitiveness and developed their will-power, there is no position in life they could not attain. It is important to remember that there is still the little devil in them, which means that at times they would attain their goals more easily by gently giving in without resistance to the demands of a given social situation, rather than getting their ambitious entangled in something larger and more powerful than they are. They will lie to save your feelings, or just to stake out a little privacy for themselves. They don't like to be alone too much, just a little, to get the peace back. They can get addicted to booze, pills, or crackerjacks, so they really have to watch it. Pisces - The Sign of the Dolphin Your personality is a combination of all the zodiac signs . You may be a musically or artisticly gifted person, and creativeness is inherent in you. You are a great empathiser, always knowing how someone else is feeling. That makes a good councellor and a sensitive lover from you. Occasionally you enjoy solitude and like to get away from everyone and stay alone in order to regain your senses. Friends Pisces find their most lasting friendships with people born in their own period or between June 21 and July 20. Health As regards health, people born in this period are mostly inclined to suffer from nerves, insomnia, despondency and poor circulation, anemia. They often have intestinal trouble. They should, if possible, live in bright, sunny, dry climates, and take a great amount of fresh air and exercise. They like extremes. Physical, emotional and mental, and benefit profoundly by experiencing them; but if their extremism goes too far beyond social acceptability, then they should expect to be extremely lonely. Color The colors most suitable to such people are all shades of mauve, violet, and purple. Stones The birth stones for this period are agates, sapphires, amethysts, and emeralds.